Rainy Days
by Kadasa-Mori
Summary: Oneshot. When it rains, it pours. Sarah runs away from life, intending to never return but Jareth’s there to bring her back. J/S


**Disclaimer**: I sadly don't own anyone, anything or anywhere from the Labyrinth.

**Summary:** When it rains, it pours. Sarah runs away from life, intending to never return but Jareth's there to bring her back. J/S

.

.

.

.

.

**Rainy Days**

**By Kadasa Mori**

.

.

.

.

.

"AH! I can't stand you!"

"Sarah Williams! How dare you take that tone with me?!"

"I'll take whatever tone I want to take with you! You're not my mother!"

"I'm your _stepmother_! That deserves some manner of respect from you young lady!"

Had any of the neighbors been outside, they'd have rolled their eyes at the shouts coming from the Williams household. At least one a month, sometimes even two or three times, there would be an arguing match from the two women of the household. Ever since the stepmother had married the teen's father, there was _always_ arguing from that house. The only thing that kept the cops from being called was that no one was ever hurt and in a week both would be seen at the mall, laughing and enjoying each other's company.

Tonight however…

"I hate it here! I hate you too!"

"Sarah!"

"No! I've had enough of it here! As soon as I'm done with school I'm out and I'm never coming back!"

"Well I can't _wait_ for that day!"

Karen couldn't see that Sarah was overstressed and overtired from high school tests and exams, working nearly four days out of the week, spending two more days doing whatever homework she had left and preparing for college and wanting just one day to herself.

Sarah couldn't see that Karen wasn't trying to make her life a living hell by asking her to babysit Toby on her one free night of the week and was too hurt by what Sarah said to react in anything but anger.

"Fine!" Sarah shouted. "Well today's the day then! I'm leaving!"

"Fine!" Karen shouted back. "Get out then!"

"I'm not coming back! Have a good life!" As Sarah slammed the door behind her, she heard Toby begin screaming upstairs. She bolted off of the porch and raced into the down pour, heading in no real direction. Ten minutes later found her at the pond in the park.

She fisted her hands in her hair and let out a scream of frustration. She sat down hard on the ground, ignoring the fact that there was a growing puddle around her and her jeans were slowly filling with water as she flopped onto her back and covered her face with her arms. _I hate Karen! I hate her I hate her I hate her I hate her I HATE HER!_

"I don't suggest laying in the rain my dear." She stiffened. "Unless you're looking for a cold." She slowly lowered her arms and found a familiar face looking back at her. "It's also quite wet." The blond haired apparition continued.

When she didn't do anything other than stare, he shrugged. "Very well." Turning on his heel, he walked over to the tree nearby and took a seat beneath its branches so he didn't get anymore wet than he already was.

Realizing he wasn't about to leave anytime soon, she sat up and sighed, rubbing her face. "Goblin King."

He tilted his head just enough she knew he was listening.

"I wished no one away despite the urge to do so. What are you doing here?"

"Just… taking in the view." He waved an arm to the rainy park slowly getting darker as twilight covered it. "It's beautiful compared to the view Underground."

She rolled her eyes and stood shakily. "I'll be on my way then."

"Where to? As I recall, you've just left your only home with no clothes, no money, no food, no transportation. Your only other family lives two states away and I daresay you'll not survive the walk there."

She bristled and turned to sent him a dark glare. "And how would you know such information?"

"I know everything about you dear Sarah, ever since you first wished the babe away."

"He has a name you know."

"I know. But all babes do. It's only the ones that really intrigue me that deserve such titles."

"And I do?"

"You're a different kind of babe." She bristled angrily once again and a wicked smirk crossed his face before he waved her over. "It's dry over here. Come and sit with me."

She crossed her arms stubbornly and realized how wet she really was. With a sigh, she walked over and took a seat underneath the leafy canopy. She glanced at him, glad she'd decided on a dark gray tee shirt today instead of a white one. "If you molest me I'm calling the cops," she grumbled, looking in the opposite direction. He snorted but didn't reply.

She rubbed her legs, trying to get the water off of them. "Damn it… I hate rain… it's wet and cold and yucky."

"I think it's refreshing."

"Well no one asked you your opinion," she snapped angrily and they both fell silent. She glanced up at the sky. "And it makes the sky look weird."

"Only to those who are so used to such things."

"Used to what things? Rain?" He hummed his agreement. "You're not used to rain?"

"No. When it rains in the Labyrinth there are no cloudy skies. It just…" He shrugged. "I often wish for the thunderstorms you have up here but to no avail."

She glanced upwards at the dark grey storm clouds and rolled her eyes. "It's just rain."

Jareth didn't reply and when she looked at him, he was staring up at the sky through the edge of the tree leaves. He realized she was staring and glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Yes?"

She cocked her head. "How did you know I was here?"

"You needed me."

"I did _not_."

"Whether or not you called doesn't matter. You needed me so I was here." He turned his gaze back to the falling rain. "You beat my game Sarah. I am yours forever and again if need be." Her eyes widened. "The choice was I get the babe, you get your dreams. You denied that and wished for the babe. As Goblin Kings don't get their dreams, it had to pass to someone and the Labyrinth chose you."

She scoffed and pulled her knees up to her chest, folding her arms over them. "Well I certainly haven't gotten my dreams yet."

"Oh?"

"No." Her eyes watered. "Quite the opposite in fact."

"Do tell."

"My stepmother and I argue constantly."

"That could be fixed by just telling her what's wrong."

She scowled at him. "I can't just _tell_ her what's wrong. She'd never believe me."

"She might have a faint idea."

"No she wouldn't!" Sarah yelled, the dam bursting. "She doesn't know what it's like and now I'll never have a chance to explain it as I've left home! She doesn't want me there and father's too busy to care about it anyway! The only one who will miss me is Merlin and he'd easily take Toby in as his new best friend!"

"I'd miss you." She just stared, speechless once again. He gave a half shrug. "I would… you were never very observant, were you my dear?"

"Observant?!" she spluttered. "I was _fifteen_!"

"And?"

She spluttered again. "_FIFTEEN!_ Not twenty! Not even eighteen! Fifteen!"

"As you've said. I know plenty of girls who were married with kids by fifteen."

"This in _my_ world Goblin King. Not yours. Lots of people don't get married or have kids until their in their twenties. Up here, you're technically not an adult until you're eighteen."

He blinked. "Oh…. So that's why-"

"_Yes_. That's why."

"Oh." He looked embarrassed and turned his head away.

She rolled her eyes. "Very observant." He snorted and they both descended into quiet.

Minutes rolled by before Sarah realized how cold she was. Running in the rain, sitting in a puddle and staying soaked to the bone for nearly a half hour was probably not the smartest thing she could've done. She shivered and grabbed her arm to try and hide it from the blond haired man sitting beside her.

Without looking, he reached over and tapped the arm her shirt. She felt a flood of warmth across her body and she was dry instantly. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"Anything for you my dear."

"Really?"

He flinched then nodded slowly. "Anything you command I must do."

"What… if I asked a favor?"

"Anything-"

"I command you must do. I got it. What about a favor? Something in return for something else."

He raised an eyebrow. "And what would I get out of it?"

"What would you like?"

"Your promise that you won't abuse my having to be under your command. I do have a country to run without answering to your every whim."

"I promise."

He sighed. "Sarah-"

"I promise," she replied. "I promise I won't abuse you being under my command." She raised her right hand. "I promise that no matter how great the urge is to call you up and get a glass of water sitting just a foot out of reach, I will not abuse the power of having you under my command."

He snorted and hid his grin by rubbing his nose. "What is this favor you ask?"

"Do you think she'll forgive me?" He nodded. She rubbed her arms again. "Will you… will you walk me back home?"

He smiled warmly and nodded, getting to his feet and brushing himself off before holding out his hands. She took them and was pulled to her feet. They stepped back into the rain and she flinched at the cold, walking back towards home. Her feet dragged on the ground, mind wanting to go anywhere but back to the house where her still angry stepmother would be.

Jareth must've realized her troubles because he didn't argue when she'd suddenly stop and glare at the ground as though it had wronged her. It took her nearly twenty minutes to sum up the courage to get to her porch. He squeezed her shoulder as she walked up to the door.

"You can do it," he murmured. "Just tell her."

"Thanks Jareth," she replied quietly and took a deep breath. She rapped on the door twice and waited.

Footsteps raced to the door and flung it open, Karen standing before her, eyes red from crying.

Sarah rubbed her arm uncomfortably. "Um… hey…" Karen just stared at her blankly. "I…" She broke. "I'm sorry!"

Karen also burst into a fit of tears and dragged her into a tight hug, both sinking to the ground crying. Her father hurried around the corner and spotted her and dropped to the ground as well, pulling both of his girls into a tight hug.

Leaning against the front of the house, Jareth smiled. After a moment he sighed and took a step forward, vanishing back to the Underground.

.

.

.

.

.

When Sarah woke the next morning, eyes sore from crying, she looked out the window to find a bright sunny day staring her in the face. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, padding to the bathroom to get a clean wash cloth and lay it on her eyes.

After a shower and clean clothes, she made her way downstairs. Karen was in the kitchen and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry-"

Sarah cut her off quickly. "My eyes hurt and I've no tears left so no apologizing." She smiled. "And I'm sorry too." Karen smiled brightly back and her and motioned to the table. Sarah took a seat and was quickly served breakfast, her stepmother sitting across from her with a cup of coffee.

"So what shall we do today?" Karen asked. "My sister stole Toby this morning for a play date and Richard is already at work."

Sarah shrugged. "I'm supposed to work at three."

"Nope. I called them and told them you couldn't come in."

"_Karen_!"

"No. I told them we had an argument and I needed to make it up to you and they agreed to let you go for the day as it was pretty dead already."

Sarah pouted. "Well thank you for saving me from boredom but I need the money."

"No you don't." Karen rolled her eyes. "Your savings account is bigger than mine."

"That's cause you mooch off daddy." They both laughed and slowly eased back into a normal routine. Eventually they decided on shopping and a movie and spent the rest of the day at the mall, chatting and acting like the best of friends.

"Oh no." Sarah looked to Karen who was looking in the distance as they made their way up the front steps. "It's going to rain again." The brunette looked sharply towards the storm clouds in the distance. "And it started as such a beautiful day."

Sarah shrugged. "The grass needs the water."

"I suppose. Oh well. Oh! I've got to get dinner started! Richard will be home soon!"

Sarah laughed and made her way up to her room. When it began getting dark out, promising the threat of rain, she hurried downstairs. "Karen! I'll be back in a little while!"

"Oh wait! Sarah it's going to rain!" She turned the corner and found the brunette already running down the street. Shaking her head, she turned back to the food.

Sarah made her way to the park in record time panting heavily. Taking long deep breaths she made her way to the tree she'd sat under last night.

"Goblin King. C'mere."

There was a sigh and he appeared before her. "Yes your majesty?" he asked sarcastically.

She sat down beneath the tree and patted the grass. "Pop a squat."

An eyebrow rose. "Pop a what?"

"Sit." He did so.

When she said nothing else he shifted uneasily. "What's this about?" She motioned to the sky. "Ah…" He glanced at her. "Is this what you called me up for?"

She nodded. "You said you wanted a thunderstorm. Here's a thunderstorm."

BOOM!

She yelped and leapt backwards. "The hell?!"

Laughter caught her attention and she turned to look at the blond fae who was grinning widely. "There is such a thing as thunder that accompanies a _thunder_storm." There was another rolling boom and she jumped again. "Scared are we my dear?"

"N-no!" she stammered, blushing brightly. "I just… don't like the noise."

CRACK!

She flinched. "Or the light."

He sighed and shifted, one arm going around her back to prop himself up as he sat beside her. "I'll protect you."

"Thank you o' mighty Goblin King."

"Jareth."

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you often speak in third person?"

He rolled his eyes. "Call me Jareth."

"Ah. Call me Princess Sarah, Queen of all things wicked cool and shiny."

"That is a far too long title to call you by and you cannot be a princess _and_ a queen."

"Fine. How about _ruler_ of all things wicked cool and shiny?"

"Very well." He lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "I shall protect you, Princess Sarah." She blinked then blushed again and looked away.

"Thank you Jareth," she mumbled.

"You're quite welcome Princess."

The rain stopped as suddenly as it had begun and they made their way back to her house, Jareth commenting on the freshness of the aftermath of a thunderstorm and Sarah making sarcastic remarks about dead worms and smelly dogs.

Reaching their porch, Sarah turned and smiled hesitantly. "Well… thanks again Jareth."

He frowned. "Sarah… did you call me up here just to be nice or because you wanted me here? If it was the former it was not very nice at all."

She cocked her head and sent him a sly smile. "You're not very observant are you?" He blinked in surprise. "I expect you to continue to protect me from the rainstorms Jareth."

He smiled back and bowed lightly. "As you wish Princess."

The door suddenly flung open and Karen snarled. "Sarah Williams! Where _have_ you been?! Supper has been on the table and-oh! _Who_ are you?!"

Sarah rolled her eyes and pushed the older woman's shoulder to get her to go back inside. "See you next rainstorm Jareth."

"Jareth?! Is that British?! Oh he's cute! You snagged a good one Sarah!"

Sarah turned bright red. "Karen!"

"Oh honey! Is this why you were so angry when it rained yesterday? You wanted to go meet him? I don't blame you at all for getting so mad! He is _gorgeous_!"

Sarah turned even darker and let out a shriek. "_KAREN_! Oh my god! Shut up!"

"Good bye Princess Sarah," Jareth commented lightly, unable to get the wide grin off of his face.

"He calls you _PRINCESS_?! Oh he is perfect! Does he know you used to dress up like a princess?!"

Sarah squeaked and shoved Karen into the house. "Good _bye_ Jareth!"

"Is he British?!

The door slammed and Jareth let out a snort of laughter, quickly walking back to the park. He glanced up at the sky and laughed.

_Rain again soon_.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:** So I was watching Carrie Underwood's music video of "So Small" (or rather, my roomie was watching it and I was _trying_ but not succeeding in writing my essay) and I suddenly pictured Jareth coming to Sarah's rescue after she'd had a huge blowout with Karen. And this was born…

And by the by, if you've not seen Star Trek yet I recommend it. I'm still on a space high even though the movie ended a few hours ago.


End file.
